


Моя королева

by Las_Kelli



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: Время, в которое Джейме Ланнистер предположительно мог бы подумать нечто подобное, вероятнее всего соответствует седьмому сезону.





	Моя королева

**Author's Note:**

> Честно признаюсь, что книжки я не читал, так что всё, что у меня есть в голове, основано исключительно на сериале.

Моя королева смотрит мимо меня, словно я больше не брат ей и не муж. Моя королева жестока и холодна, прекрасна, как чёрное солнце, как смерть, которой только можешь себе пожелать, я хотел бы умереть на её руках и чтобы она смотрела и видела только меня. Но моя королева смотрит вскользь, надменно и холодно словно наши дети не лежат в земле, словно мои мечты не гниют с костями безумного короля, словно тысячи душ я не готов был бросить к её ногам. Моя королева по ночам обнимает меня, но днём я больше не слышу её мыслей. Если так - пусть бы тьма наступила навечно, пусть бы солнце не освещало нас, пусть бы мы бродили во мраке и я никогда не видел тебя при испепеляющем свете твоего дня.

Но солнце снова встаёт и ты, моя сестра-королева, снова поднимаешься на свой трон, и я снова иду за тобой след в след, и никак иначе, потому что ничего другого тебе не достаточно, и даже этого - мало. И моей любви и моей ненависти - мало. 

Посмотри на меня. Потому что только я буду смотреть на тебя, когда больше никто не узнает твоего лица.

 


End file.
